Return
by Chia Chia Rei
Summary: I'm Sakura" She smiled. "What's your name?" "Edward." "What about your friend? I could see if he's alright-" "No! I'll make sure." "Are you sure? I'm a medic ninja." "What? I medic ninja?" "You know, jutsu." "No, I don't." FMA/NARUTO FIRST CROSSOVER
1. prologue

**THIS IS NARUTO/FMA CROSSOVER!!!!! BUT, MY ISTER ISN'T HERE TO SAY HER PART, SOOO……….. HER OC CHARACTERS MIZU AND KYOKO FROM DEATH NOTE: KARMA ARE HERE TO FILL IN!!!**

**....  
**

"**Hello everyone!!!!" *Mizu***

"**Hello." *Kyoko***

"**Chia Rei is really Lovelyloonylunalovegood, but she changed it!!" *Mizu***

"**Now all of you are foolish if you really think Ravenette (Chia's sister) or Chia Chia Rei really own anything." *Kyoko***

"**Now now Kyoko-chan, some people might!" *Waves index finger back and forth.***

"**That's why they are fools." *Kyoko smirks.***

***Sweat drop* "Well…. On the cross over!"**

* * *

"Edward…. don't get so excited…." Al put a hand on his elder brother. Well, maybe not a hand, a metal hand.

"HE CALLED ME SHORT!!!!" The man-or kid, or child, or teen….. (how old is this shrimp?)-started running towards the man who said the vial taunt!

"Hehe…." The man easily dodged him.

"You…" Edward clasped his hands together.

"Edward!" Al started waving franticly. "Don't!"

Edward paid no attention to him. "Well…. I'm a shrimp, but I don't know if you're really man…" he put his hands on the ground. Suddenly, a spear came out of the ground from his fingertips. He grabbed the spear and charged toward him.

"Brother!" Al did a mental sweat drop. "Don't kill him."

"I would be more worried about your little friend than me." The man said in a raspy voice. "But…. I am interested in how he conjured up a weapon without hand signs or seals…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward tried to strike at him, but he quickly dodged and jumped high enough to land in the branch of a tree.

"Wha… How did you…" Edward frowned even more.

"Oh, it's simple really. But what I want to know is your jutsu…" The man intently stared at him.

"Jutsu? Are you crazy? I don't know what in the hell your talking about, but I know your going down." Edward clasped his hands together and then on the ground, and a cannonball appeared.

"Hm…" The man was even more intent on learning this jutsu… or at least the secret of this boy.

"Fire 1!" And the cannonball shot and exploded the tree.

The whole area was covered in thick smoke. "Did I get him?" he asked to himself.

"No." Suddenly Edward was pushed forward.

"ED!!!" Al ran and attacked the man, but he quickly dodged it. Al ran towards his brother.

Ed was falling off the cliff…

Al ran and bent down to grab his hand. "ED!"

"AL!" He reached for his brother with his right hand.

"EDWARD!!!" He grabbed his brother's finger, but only his glove came off, revealing a metal hand. "EDWARD!!!"

"ALPHONSE!!!" Alphonse watched him felling down, along the waterfall.

"EDWARD!!!" Al Bent down, and turned to face the man, but was gone. "You coward! Show yourself!" Alphonse felt like crying, thought he knew it was impossible for him…

"Turn around." Al turned and felt a giant force pushing him.

"Wa-!" he was falling along the path his brother was.

"Interesting…." The man went up to the ledge. "I have found the most interesting people today…. I'll see if it really is a justsu or not." He started laughing a loud, and insane, laugh that would get anyone the chills.

* * *

"**So! What do you think?" *Mizu jumped up and down.***

"**Review, foolish mortals AHAHAHAHAAHa..ha." *Sees Mizu.***

"**Kyoko-chan…. your scaring me…."**


	2. chp 1: new place

**IT SOMEWHAT GOES OFF OF THE STORY LINE OF NARUTO.**

* * *

Edward Elric. Age: 15. Aka: Fullmetal Alchemist.

Alphonse Elric. Age: 14. Edward's little brother.

* * *

**Chp 1: New place.**

"_Time has been standing still for me, but a new journey is about to begin."_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward heard a voice.

He opened his eyes, and a flood of light was all he saw. He started to open them more slowly, and a flash of bright pink suddenly came into view. He opened them again, and a figure of a young girl appeared. "Huh?" He tried to sit up, but the girl pushed him back down.

"Don't sit up to fast. Are you alright? What happened?" She asked. The pink color he saw was her hair. She had green eyes, and wore a band in her hair.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"You're in the forest, near the waterfall." What the young girl said made him remember.

"Oh yeah… I was-" a flash of memories came coming back. He suddenly sat up.

"Al! Where's Al!" He searched everywhere around him with his head. "I gotta find Al!"

"Whose Al? Your companion?" She asked.

"He's my brother! Where is he! He's still up there with the creep! Isn't he?" He Got up and started towards the waterfall.

"Wait! Stop! What does he look like?" she asked.

"He's wearing a big suit of armor!" He searched around the area more.

"I'll help you look for him!" She got into the water and ran up to him. "You shouldn't be standing! You're wounds are bad! I can tell you that! You need medical attention!" She grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt as if she hit something hard with her foot. "Ow!"

It was the suit of armor.

"Al!" Edward looked at the armor. It was face down, with part of the metal sticking out of the water. _Don't tell me the blood seal wore off!_ He thought to himself.

"He's in the armor!" The girl with the pink hair bent down and put her hand on the armor. A glow of blue came from her hands.

Edward froze. _Alchemy? no… There's no transmutation sign… Unless… she saw the gate…_ "How are you doing that?" he asked.

"I don't here a pulse!!" She began to take off the helmet.

"No!" Edward yelled at her. He grabbed the suit of armor and dragged it to the shore.

"Aren't you worried about your brother?! He has no pulse!" She sat next to him. Her eyes were full of worry, and full of emotion.

"Ed…" A sound came from the armor. The girl looked shocked.

"How is he alive? He had no pulse." She asked herself.

"Al! Thank god you're alive." Ed breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ed… I don't feel so well…" Al said.

"Just rest a little bit okay. You'll be fine." Ed put his left hand on the armor.

"Okay…" Al said softly. This made the girl feel weird. Obviously, something had happened to these to brothers. They were badly off as it is, with the bruises of Ed's and the "Older" brother (at lest what she thought) really weak, but why did he have a little kid's voice? ….More importantly why didn't he have a pulse?

Ed and she sat down near the lake. "Would you like me to take care of your wounds? I have some medicine with me." She asked.

"Thank you. You've been really kind to me, but you don't even know me, and I don't know your name." Edward looked up at this girl. She pulled out some bandages.

"Hold still." She started putting band-aids on his face. "Let me see your arm."

He pulled off his cloak. He was wearing a long sleeved black jacket. She started unbuttoning his jacket. "I can do it." He pulled the jacket off the left arm. She put bandages around the wounds.

"What about your right arm?" She asked. She started moving her hand to his other arm.

"It's fine. I didn't hurt it." He pulled back on his jacket and cloak.

"I'm Sakura." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Edward." He replied.

"What about your friend? I could see if he's-"

"No!" He yelled. Sakura was taken back by his sudden out burst interrupting her. "Uh, I mean I'll make sure." he went over to the armor.

She walked up to him. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I am a medic ninja."

He turned around and looked at her, "What? A medic ninja?" He was confused. Ninja were long since gone.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You know, jutsu." She folded her arms.

"No, I don't." Edward looked at this girl in disbelief.

She looked at him as if he were insane. "You're kidding me! You mean you've never heard of a ninja?"

"Ninja are long since gone. The idea of a ninja died long ago!" Edward almost thought this girl was trying to pull his leg.

"No they're not! I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Sakura was mad.

"Hidden Leaf Village? You're nuts!" He yelled at her.

"No, you are! See my headband? That symbol is the symbol of the hidden leaf village!" She pointed to the red headband she wore for her hair.

"You mean a squiggle line!" He yelled at her.

"A SQUIGGLE LINE!!!" Her voice was louder. She punched Edward so hard in the face it sent him flying and hit the trunk of a tree.

"You're insane!" He touched his cheek with his right hand.

"Is… is that a mechanical arm?" Sakura stopped dead her tracks. Edward froze.

"No." He glared at her. "It's a glove."

"No, it's not…" She walked over to him and sat next to him. "Why do have a mechanical arm?"

"Mind your own business!" Edward yelled in her face. Sakura froze.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry my nose into places it doesn't belong." Sakura looked down. She wanted to know why, and she would find out, if it was the least thing she did.

"Thank you." He stood up and walked back to the armor. "You've got on hell of a punch, you know that?" He sat next to Al.

"Yes, that's what training does to you." She smiled and sat next him. "Will he be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just needs more rest." He frowned.

"Would you like a place to stay? My village isn't far from here. You could meet our Hokage, and get a place to stay." She asked him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hokage?" He asked. It was clear that he was an outsider now.

"Hokage is the title our leader of the village is called. It is Lady Tsunade." She smiled. "I understand you and your brother must come from a land far away now. It must be confusing." She stared at his brother in the suit of armor. "Shouldn't he take the armor off?"

"No, he's fine." The armor started to move. "Ed, who is she?" He asked.

"This is Sakura. She's from around here. She said she can explain why this place is so different from our towns. Sakura, this is my brother, Alphonse, or Al." Edward turned to Sakura who smiled and Ed, and then Al.

"It's very nice to meet you. You must be lucky to have a younger brother as caring as Edward." She noticed Ed starting to flinch.

"Ed, she doesn't know. Actually, Ed is my older brother." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really? I guess I know who eats there vegetables." Noticing how tall Al was compared to her.

"What's that supposed to mean!!" Ed got in her face.

"It's just that he's taller then you, but younger!" She smiled at him.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!!!!" He yelled at her.

"No one! Now do you want a place to stay or not?" She threatened.

"Fine." He followed her. She jumped on the limb of a tree branch.

"How is everyone doing that?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's right. You're not a ninja." She jumped down. "That's okay. It's not far from here anyway. We can take the long way.

"Oookkkaaayyy." He walked along side her.

"This is a very quiet place now, with Naruto gone." She said more to herself then anyone.

"Naruto?" Ed asked.

"He's a friend of mine. Very lively. We were on the same team when we first became ninjas. Do you know what I mean?" she asked.

"I think so." Al and Ed said together.

"Well, we have a ninja academy, and when we are ready, we take the exam to graduate and we are put on a four man squad. There are ranks: the lowest is Gennin, while the highest is Hokage, or the leader of your village. In between are Chunnin, Jounnin, special Jounnin. And then there are the three legendary Sannins. Lady Tsunade is one of them. Understand?" She asked.

"Alright." Ed started staring at her. He barely understood her.

"Well, when Gennin graduate, they are assigned a Jounnin instructor and two other Gennins and they are they're squad. They go to mission teams, and you can take exams to become Chunnins if you're a Gennin, or a Jounnin if you're a Chunnin. I'm a Chunnin, though Naruto hasn't taken the exam yet, so he is still a Gennin." She smiled at them. "Understand?"

"Yes." Ed said.

"I think." Al replied.

"Good." She smiled. "Where are you to from?"

"Risembool." Al said.

"Risembool? I've never heard of such a place. But you've never heard of Konoha, so it's all fair." She smiled back. "Tell me about your country."

"Riembool is in the country Amestris. Risembool is quiet, though it is very different from the rest of the country, very hidden, almost. Not really noticed." Ed said.

"Is that right? I know some cities like that myself." She turned to Al, "I offered to heal you with my medic jutsu, but your brother said no." Sakura said.

"What's jutsu?" Ed and Al asked.

"It's very complicated. A jutsu is performed by using your chakra and hand signs." She smiled. "I'll show you a basic one. It's called transformation jutsu. It allows the person to change from to another person or creature." She smiled.

She stopped walking and turned to face them. She clasped her hands to gether, with with her middle and index fingers still up. "This hand seal is the basic one. First you concentrate, trying to summon up as much chakra as you need." She closed her eyes. The two brothers watched her intently. "Then, you pick the person you want to transform into, and imagine taking on the form of that person." She smiled with her eyes closed. Ed and Al wondered what happened to it when the sad looked cam upon her face. "Transform!"

Suddenly, it looked like a smoke bomb went off. When it cleared, it showed a young boy. He had blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He had a blue head band on and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. It looked like he had whiskers.

"Is this one of your friends you transformed into?" Al asked.

"I took on the appearance of him." Now, it was a different voice speaking.

"That's insane! You can do that?!" Ed and Al were shocked.

"It's quite simple." She changed back into herself. "That was my friend. The last time I saw him until he left with Lord Jiraiya, one of the three Sannins, to train to become stronger. He will come back soon though." She smiled, put then it soon turned into a frown. "Let's go. I'll take you to Lady fifth. That's another thing we call Lady Tsunade, since she is the fifth Hokage our village has had."

"Right. I'll I want to do is get back to my world." Ed sighed.

"World? I thought you lived in a different side of the Earth." Sakura thought these two were kind of getting weirder by the minute.

"Well, you must be some unknown land that the rest of us haven't discovered yet." Al reasoned.

"Likewise." Sakura said. "Though we speak the same language."

"I know." Ed said. "That's what I don't get."

She smiled. "We'll find out why you are here."

"I know. One minute I was at Risembool near the waterfall at the end of that creek. Now, I find myself in a completely different area." Edward sighed. "Though I've never seen what was at the end of the waterfall. It was to deep for us to swim."

"Really?" Sakura said. "I've seen what was at the top, but never a town named Risembool or anything." They were nearing a huge gate, which made Ed and Al's mouths drop.

Two guards came down from the tower. "Please state your business here." The guards turned and saw Ed and Al, obviously not Sakura.

"Hello, Kotestsu, Izumo." Sakura smiled at them.

"Sakura! How are you? Who are these people?" Izumo asked her.

"I'm fine, and they are brothers I met near the village. They wish to speak to Lady Tsunade." She smiled and stood next to them. "They come from a far off land, and want to find a way to return, for you see, they got lost along the way, and don't really know where they are. In fact, so far away they never heard of the leaf village, of jutsu of any sort." She opened her eyes.

"What?" Kotetsu and Izumo looked disgusted.

"I know. I didn't believe it myself, but they were completely lost when I started asking questions." She smiled. Sakura faced Ed and Al. "I'll take you to Lady Fifth."

They followed her inside the gate.

* * *


	3. Chp 2: The new World's law

"**Mizu, Chia got a comment from Lifeclaw, so Chia has decided not to give up on this one." *kyoko smirked.***

"**YAY!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!" *Mizu jumps up and down***

"**For the other fics, she will come back and finish them, but it will take some time. She wants to work on others. She doesn't have motivation," *Sigh***

"**YAY!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!" *Mizu is still jumping up and down***

"**Ooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy." *Kyoko backs away.***

* * *

"_As you awake from a dream into an unknown world, spread your wings and take flight."_

**Chapter 2: The new world's law.**

* * *

"Come this way, I'll take you to Lady Tsunade." Sakura's face was more serious. Ed and Al stared for a minute at the city. It was very different from Risembool or Central. It was more oriental, with lots of people wearing traditional Japanese clothing, and even more wearing headbands like Sakura's. They all looked strong, but sincere at the same time.

"I see, so the ninjas are kinda like this world's State Alchemists." Ed said to Al quietly.

"I know. But they seem more laid back, not as tense." Al replied.

"What was that?" Sakura turned around.

"We were just figuring out that your ninjas are a lot like our State Alchemists." Ed said scratching his head.

"Alchemists? What's that?" Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"No way! You mean you've never heard of alchemy?" Ed's jaw dropped.

"Ed, this is a different world than ours. They discovered jutsu and chakra, while we discovered the science of alchemy." Al explained.

Sakura stared at the brothers. "Alchemy? Will you explain on the way?" Sakura took more steps in the direction. She heard of it when she was little, in legends, but it was considered a myth and she didn't remember it exactly.

"It's the science of understanding the structure of matter." Edward began. "Breaking down something, then reconstructing it into something else." he looked at her seriously. "It can even make gold from lead."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No way! Really? That's amazing." She looked back up at the sky. "Jutsu can't do that."

"But Alchemy is a science." Al spoke in his light and bright, but almost not human voice. "It has to follow the law of equivalent exchange. To create, something of equal value must be lost." They were silent for awhile.

"I see…" She smiled at them. "So to make gold from lead, you must first lose something of equal value? Like what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, you would have to give up something you believe is just as valuable as gold to you." Al said.

"It's very confusing, but something is lost when you trying to use alchemy, but in return, something is given of equal value." Ed said.

"Really?" She looked down. "But I believe there is many things in my life that are even more important than gold, not a lot are as equal to it, because it's not my top priority in life." She frowned, but it soon turned back into a smile. "What else?"

"Well, you have to use transmutation circles in order to transmute something." Al said.

"Transmute?" She stared blankly.

"It's another term for changing something to another thing." Ed said.

"Ohh… So you have to use these circles in order to be able to transmute?" She opened the door to a building.

"Yes." They walked inside.

"Hello Sakura! How are you today?" The lady in the room asked. She had short brown-black hair, with black-brown eyes, and was holding a pig in her arms. Ed started twitching. "Who are these two young men with you?" She asked, staring at the suit of armor Al was "wearing".

"They are two brothers wishing to speak with lady Tsunade. You see, they don't really know how to get back to there country, and don't really know where they are." Sakura explained.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"They are not from here. They come from a land far away, and are very confused about everything." She said.

"She's right now doing paperwork. It's not really the best time." Shizune sighed.

"Oh yeah, Lady Tsunade can be very mad when she has to do something like that." Sakura started to twitch a little. Ed and Al sighed.

"Doesn't this give her something to do, so she can put it off for late?" Ed put his arms behind his head.

"Don't say that! This is a legendary Sannin, how dare you suggest a thing!" Shizune yelled.

"They don't know who the legendary Sannin _are." _Sakura walked to the door. "I'm sure even Lady Tsunade will be interested in there story. I was." She opened the door, leaving a dumbfounded Shizune behind.

"Lady Tsunade, you have two people wishing to speak with you." Sakura smiled through the crack of the door.

"Good! You can do this then." Edward saw Sakura being dragged into the room.

"No!" Sakura's voice was herd. The door was tightly shut. Ed and Al stared at the door.

"I don't want to do your paperwork!"

"Deal with it! Shizune! Get in here!"

Shizune ran into the room. "Coming milady!" She shut the door behind her.

"It will get done faster if both of you work on it!" They heard the woman say.

Shizune's voice was heard, "No! I don't want to!"

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME SHIZUNE!!!!" Ed and Al stared at each other.

"Ed, I'm scared." Al back behind Ed.

"What are you doing? Don't think I'm not scared!" Ed yelled.

"I have visitors! Do as much paperwork as you can and it will be over soon!" They saw a slender pale hand slipping through the crack.

"Oink! Oink!" They heard the pig squeal.

"Shizune! Tell TonTon to shut up!" More of the woman's body was being revealed. She was wearing a Kimono top, and she had blonde hair.

"Edward…. I'm scared…" Al felt frozen.

"Don't worry Al, I won't let her hurt you!" Edward clasped his hands.

"Now!!!!" She walked out. Ed and Al froze. They didn't expect from her voice and manners she would be as beautiful as she was; Blonde and orange eyes, with a beautiful completion.

She looked at them blankly. "Well? What is it? You new around here?" She asked, in a board tone.

"Well, I want to say that we don't know anything about your world, and we want to get back to ours." Edward had his hands clasped together still.

"Stupid kids trying to pull pranks." She sighed. "Sakura! Why the hell did you bring this kid and his big suit of armor here anyway?" She turned to the door.

Sakura opened the door. "Because! They really have no idea what a ninja is, or the Villgage Hidden in the Leaves, of Chakra or Jutsu, or even the three Sannin!" Sakura yelled back.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true!" Sakura continued. Tsunade turned to Ed and Al. "They say they are from Risembool in the country of Amestris!" Sakura sneeked out of the room and stood next to Ed and Al.

"Risembool?" Tusnade's eyes widened even more. "Amestris?"

"Yes." Ed said before Sakura could. "I am Edward, and this is Alphonse. My little brother."

Al bent down, "Hello."

"Little brother?" Tsunade smirked, "Why is that he is taller than you then, or are you short for your country?"

Edward twitched. "What did you say?"

"Edward…" Al tried to calm him down.

"Ed…" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm-"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK!!!!!!!" Edward yelled in her face, well, close to it anyway.

"You." She put her hands on her hips. "Really, do you want to get back home, or not?"

Edward froze, "You mean… you know how?" He asked.

Al froze, "Really!!!"

"I don't know how, but I can tell you how you got here." Tsunade sat down in a chair. "You said you are from Risembool, which means you come from a different world. Here, there's no town of Risembool or the country Amestris." She crossed her legs.

"We kinda figured that out on our own." Edward sat down next to her. "What we want to know is how to get back, not how we got here."

"Fool! The first step of figuring how to get back is to know how you came to be here in the first place." She smirked.

"Then how did we get here?" Al asked.

"I thought you would have already guessed." She looked up at him.

"No I haven't." Ed stood up.

"Nu-uh." Al said.

"It's how people in your world get along." She looked at Ed. "It's the reason why your brother doesn't have a body."

Ed's eyes widened. He stood up and looked at Al. He stared back.

"…He doesn't have a body?"

They looked at Sakura. Her eyes were wide.

"…Sakura…" Al looked down.

"Sakura… This is what we didn't want you to find out…" Ed looked up at Tsunade. "How do you know about Alchemy? How do you know that's why we're here?"

"You must have used Alchemy at the waterfall." Tsunade frowned. "It opens a gateway to our world."

"Then if we use Alchemy, we can get back?" Al asked.

"It's not that easy." Tsunade looked up. "Number one: It doesn't work on this side you have to do something else. Number 2: even if it was possible, it wouldn't be that simple. Alchemy isn't allowed in this world. It was decided by the elders of long that every copy of an Alchemy book, every man or woman who knew it, would be burned."

Edward stood up quickly. "Why? What so wrong about Alchemy that it is illegal?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. I have no idea why they said it. But if any country defies it, they will be attacked by the others." She faced him with a ferocious look. "I do not want my country to be attacked, so if you even think about using alchemy, I kill you."

"What!" Edward slammed his hands on the desk. "You're telling me just because a long time ago it was outlawed you've always went by what they said?!"

"Brother, this is another world." Al put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "They have different rules."

"The point is," She stood up and stared straight into his eyes. "You can not you Alchemy, even if you could, it wouldn't send you back. People have tried, and have failed." She frowned, "Alchemy is forbidden, and even an outsider like you can understand that."

Edward frowned. He felt like using alchemy out of pure spite.

"Lady Tsunade, doesn't Alchemists need transmutation circles to do alchemy?" Sakura asked.

"How did you know that?" Tsunade smirked and looked at the boys. "Of course, them."

"I already had heard of Alchemy when I was younger from my father before he died." Sakura looked at Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes widened. "I didn't remember it all, but I remember hearing him say very similar things as Ed and AL did. They reminded me."

"Really?" Tsunade looked back at Ed and Al, "I didn't know your father ever said such a thing to you… Sakura! Take them to Naruto's house!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Why? That's Naruto's apartment." Sakura looked down. "I haven't seen him in a while…"

"He won't be back for another few weeks or so." She smirked, "Let them stay there for awhile. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind. They act a lot alike: Reckless and Stupid."

Edward twitched, "What did you say?!"

"I would take that as a compliment." Sakura smiled.

"Why?!" Edward yelled at her now.

"He's very brave as well, he's not afraid of anything, and his dream is something that is worth reaching. Plus," Sakura's smile turned into a frown. It was sadder then the rest. "He's very loyal to his friends…"

Ed and Al looked at each other. It seemed almost as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura…" Tsunade frowned at her. "After you send them to Naruto's house, I would like to talk to you."

She didn't look up. "Yes mam." She looked at Ed and Al with a smile. "Let's go."

"Right." Al and Ed walked next to her and followed. She was heading back onto the street.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Al started.

"No," She said instantly without looking back. "It's alright. Not having a body isn't something people like to share, I know." She smiled. "That's why you're so tall."

"Sakura…" Ed said softly. "We just want to get home. We need to. If we don't there's no way to know if we can ever restore Al to the way he was."

"What happened?" She asked, still not looking back.

"It was an accident." Ed said before Al did. "He got into an accident, and I sacrificed my right arm to attach his soul to a suit of armor."

She then turned around and looked at Al, and Then Edward. "That was equivalent exchange? You losing an arm to save your brother?" she asked.

"Yes." Ed looked at Al. Al said nothing. "In order to gain, you must lose something first."

"But a person's arm isn't equivalent to a human life." Sakura said, almost mad.

"I know, it just worked out that way." Ed stared at her.

"Really?" She turned around and started walking up a staircase. They followed. "Alchemy is very confusing."

"Not even state alchemists know what the law of equivalent exchange really means." Ed looked up. "All they know is you do lose something to use alchemy."

"Edward… I have a question." She stopped at one of the doors.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Does the law work… for more than just alchemy?"

Sakura's question caught Ed and Al off guard. "We believe so."

"…I see." She didn't look behind her at the brothers, but they knew what kind of expression was on her face.

She smiled at them, "That would explain a lot of things!" She opened the door with a key.

Apartment was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere. There was dust from all around. "I can't believe that he didn't clean this place before he left." She laughed a little, scratching her head. "Well, that's Naruto for you!!"

"Huh?" Sakura opened the refrigerator. There was even expired food in the fridge. "Naruto…" She started cleaning up the place.

"Is this where your friend lives?" Al asked.

"Yep!" She put the clothes in a basket.

"You showed us a kid around twelve when you showed us Naruto." Al stated.

"Yes." She started to clean the fridge.

"He's around your age right?" Edward asked.

"Now, yes." She looked picked up a carton of milk. "Eww… he should have cleaned this lace before he left." She put it in the trash.

"Why does someone around your age not live with there parents?" Ed asked.

She froze. "Naruto…" She stood up and looked down. "Doesn't have parents."

Alphonse looked at Sakura. Edward looked at the ground.

"He never did…" She shut the refrigerator. "His mother and father died right after he was born. No one really knows who they were…." She stared straight ahead, with a looked of anger, but determination as well. "But…"

"What?" Al asked.

"It's nothing." She smiled and stared at the brothers. "You should get some rest, maybe look around town even. It's not a bad place." She opened the front door. "Good bye. See you later." She walked out.

"This world is strange, huh brother?" Al said.

Ed sat down on the bed. "This world sure is strange. So are the people here."

"I think Sakura's miserable." Al said.

"Don't worry about it, Al. We'll find out later. For now, let's get some shut eye." He yawned.

"What about the major? Or Mustang, or Winry?" Al asked.

"I almost forgot!!!" Ed sat straight up. "What about them?! They must be worried sick!!!"

"We got to get home as soon as possible!" Al's tone of voice said it all.

"Right!!" Ed exclaimed. "But how?"

* * *

**END!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!!  
**


	4. Chp 3: New Faces

**OKAAAYYYY…. YES, SAKURA LISEL. IT IS THE SAME APARTMENT. I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE, BUT AL DOESN'T SLEEP. HE USUALLY SITS ON THE FLOOR WHILE ED DOES…. BESIDES, NARUTO ISN'T HERE YET…. HE'S TRAINING WITH JIRAIYA…. ALSO, I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT TO KNOW I'VE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME OF FULLMETAL. ^.^**

* * *

"_Even like this, because the common scenery will change I was scared."_

**Chp 3: New Faces.**

* * *

"Edward!!!" Winry called. It was over 4 days since he went missing. "Al!!!" She called again. They had told her they were only going to the creak, and would be back before dinner. "Why did they have to get lost?" She sighed. She went to the top of the creek. "This is where it ends…" She sighed. She walked around the edge of the waterfall. She felt something soft under her bare foot. She picked up a piece of cloth that was dirty. "That's… Edward's glove." She looked around her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

Suddenly, Winry got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The atmosphere felt cold and dark, like some bad horror story. "Edward, where are you?" She clutched onto the glove, as if for dear life. "This isn't funny Edward!!! Alphonse! Where are you Alphonse?!" She started raising her voice. "Ed!!! Al!!!" She felt scared. She had never felt this scared in her life. "I'm scared…" She whispered softly. "I'm scared…" It felt like darkness was closing around her, though the sky hadn't changed. "Edward!! This isn't funny anymore!!!! Alphonse, tell Edward to stop!!!" She started to sit down on the ground. "Ed… Al…" She looked at Edward's glove.

"My dear, they're not here."

Winry looked up. "Who's there?" It felt even darker. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. She never felt this scared in her life. She felt like she was about to get sick.

"It's me." The voice was louder now. She started to here foot steps.

"Who are you?" Her voice was trembling. She felt like a scared little girl. She felt incredibly different. She wasn't as strong as she usually was.

"What I want to know is who you are." His body appeared out of the shadows. He was the palest person Winry had ever seen. He had long black hair, and eyes that would make anyone shiver. The aura around him was deadly. It felt like he was inches away from. He took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!!" Winry instantly stood up. She began to walk backwards away from him.

"My dear, don't you want to see them?" She froze. He began walking towards her.

"You mean… Ed and Al." She walked backwards more. "Where are they?" She asked him, trying to sound confident.

"Hehe." He chuckled and walked towards her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She walked back some more. "That's so corny!" She chuckled back. Instantly the ground had left her right foot. "Huh?"

She fell backwards. "AHHHH!!!" She reached with her right hand, the one with his glove in it. "EDWARD!!!!" She began to cry. She saw the man's wicked smile, and felt like her soul was being ripped from her body.

* * *

"AHHHH!!!" Edward woke up with a start. Al stood up and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Ed?" Al asked.

"Winry!!!" He said. Al jumped. "That man!!!! He tricked Winry off of the cliff!!" Edward stood up and grabbed his clothing to put on.

"It was just a dream Edward, it didn't really happen." Al put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Winry is fine, Ed. You're just really worried about her."

"Al, she was acting strange, not like herself." Ed buttoned up her shirt and pants.

"Exactly, Winry laughs in the face of danger. It probably was just a dream." Ed thought for a second.

"But it seemed so real…" He looked down.

"Nightmares do, Ed. I use to get them all the time, remember?" Al felt sorry for his brother. He knew what it was like to dream terrible dreams. "Stop worrying so much."

"…Alright." Ed grabbed his cloak. "Fine." He put it on and opened the door.

"Where are you going, brother?" Al asked.

"I don't feel comfortable staying in someone else's house, especially if they don't know." Al went up to his brother and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Edward, Alphonse!!!" He turned around. It was Sakura. She was with this girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a headband also.

"Oh, so this is Edward?" They heard her say.

"Yeah, and his brother, Alphonse." Ed and Al walked towards them.

"Sakura, how are you?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm fine, Al. How are you?" she asked back.

"Fine." She knew he was smiling.

"How are you today, Edward?" She asked.

"Fine, who's she?" he asked.

"This is my friend, Ino." She looked over to Ino, "Ino, this is Edward," She motioned to Ed, and then Al, "and this is his brother, Alphonse."

"Very nice to meet you both." Ino said politely.

"Likewise." Al said.

"Same here." Ed said, a little uninterested.

"Sakura, doesn't he look a bit like Naruto?" Ino asked her.

"What? No way. Not Edward." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Edward…" Al whispered in his ear. "Doesn't Ino look a bit like Winry?"

"What? No way." Edward said. "Winry's a lot prettie-" Edward put his hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino looked at him.

"Brother! I knew you liked Winry!!!" Al said in his childish voice.

"Shut up!!!!" Ed was blushing.

"Who's Winry?" Sakura asked. Ino was interested as well.

"Winry is just a friend of mine back home." Ed said.

"We've been friends with her since we were little." Alphonse's voice was smiling.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure you can go home soon."

Ino looked over to Sakura, "Why are they here again?"

Sakura turned to her, "They were sent here because there hometown predicted that Orochimaru would attack, so they came to the Leaf Village for awhile."

Ino's eyes widened, "Really? That's unfortunate." She looked over to Edward and Al. "Where are the others?"

"The village was very small; the population was spread out throughout the countries, so I'm not worried about it." Edward had become accustomed to telling this now. Al still kept quiet about it though.

"Well, I have to meet up with Shikamaru and Chouji." Ino waved goodbye and left.

"Sakura," she turned and faced Al, "why is it that your father knew about Alchemy?" he asked her.

"Good question." Ed added. "I never thought about that, since you're not allowed to talk about it."

"I don't know…" Sakura said softly.

* * *

"Rose!!!" The young girl turned around at the sound of her name. "Oh hello!" It was the old man who owned the food and drink stand.

"Do you think you can meet up with one of my usual clients today, you know, Michel?" he asked. "I don't have a lot of free time today, and if I don't get the items now, I'll have to wait till next year."

"Sure thing!!!" She smiled. "Where will he be?" she asked.

"Just a little ways up north of the town." He said. "He's in a big wagon full of items, you can't miss him."

She smiled. "Of course I will!" She began to exit out of town. She always did errands for people around town; it made her feel useful, like she could put her legs to work. She knew her way around the area. Michel was a usual seller to the owner. She met him awhile ago, so he was no stranger; although appearance was quite different than most others.

She began to feel the wind pick up, which was very odd for this time of year. Still she continued, thinking it would pass by soon. She started to hold the list of items harder so she wouldn't lose it, because then it would be pointless.

But the wind started to blow harder, and the sand started to blow in her eyes. She was thinking about heading back, when it deciding to pick up even more and her hair wouldn't allow her to see in front of her. It felt like the wind was trying to crush her by the force it was hitting her with.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. She opened her eyes and began to look around, "Nothing seems different…" She said to herself. But…

The desert seemed different. It wasn't the same desert as before, thought the looks weren't different at all. Still, she knew she wasn't in Lior anymore.

* * *

The blonde haired boy was almost home. He was very happy to be too. The home he hadn't seen in two in half years.

"Help!!" He instantly turned around.

"What's wrong?" his sensei asked.

"It's nothing…" If Jiriaya didn't notice it, then he was sure it was nothing.

* * *

"uhhh…." Winry's eyes flooded with light. It made her feel very warm. She sat up. She was in a forest, very different then the one near her home. "Where am I?" She asked herself to no one unparticular. She stood up and looked around.

There was the end of the waterfall, and then the forest surrounded the little clearing where she was. She started to walk around the edges of the clearing, finding that no matter what she did, there was just forest all around her.

"I wonder…" She turned to the waterfall. She began walking around it so she could see a side view. There was a little cave in sight, which was right behind the waterfall. "Bingo!' She started walking behind the waterfall. She snuck behind it and walked inside the cave.

"Huh?" She looked around at the cluttered cave.

* * *

**OKAY, DOES ANYONE HAVE BETTER TITLES FOR THIS STORY??? I'LL TAKE SUGGESTIONS!!!!! JUST PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!** **BYE!!!!**


	5. Chp 4: Unexpected Meeting

**IT'S WINRY'S TURN NOW WINRY'S TURN!!! SHE FOUND A CAVE!!!! DUNDUNDUN!!!! *Mizu jumps up and down***

**Chia's sorry for the long update, she had no motivation since her computer got wiped out. This takes place before Sasuke leaves Orochimaru. *Kyoko***

**ON WITH THE FIC!!! *Mizu manically laughs***

***Kyoko* … *Backs away***

**

* * *

  
**

"_I'm not able to speak so well, so I say something awkward. You listened to me without ignoring me. That made me very happy. But you don't think anything of me. That's sad. But… the first time I spoke to you, you smiled. The first time I spoke to you, with my words. "_

**Chp. 4: Unexpected Meeting**

**

* * *

  
**

Winry looked around the cluttered cave. It looked as if someone had been living there for awhile. It had a burned out firewood pile, with only the ashes left, with a sleeping bag right next to it. "Wow… I guess someone's camp is here. I hope they don't mind me using it." She looked at the wood pile next to the ashes. She took some of the wood chunks and put it where the ashes were. Then she took two sticks and began trying to make a fire.

Her attempt failed.

"Damn it…" Winry sighed. She took out her wet bandana and sighed, letting her just as wet hair fall down. "I wonder where Ed… and Al are." She hugged her knees, "Not to mention me…" She moved her hair out of the way. "Auntie Pinako must be worried sick about me…" She buried her head in her lap. "This place is so different. I wonder where I am…"

"…Why are you here?"

Winry lifted her head. She was sure she heard someone, a male. She turned around in all hopes of someone she knew , "Ed-"

It wasn't.

"-ward."

The male, who looked around her age, was nothing like Edward. He was extremely tall, with black hair and onyx eyes, so cold they looked like they pierced through your skin. His outfit wasn't the best, but he was, to put it blankly…

Hot.

She stared at him, his shirt wide open, his thin, nice body.

"I said, why are you here? You shouldn't be here."

His cold, harsh voice, woke her from her daze. "Oh!" She stood up. "W-well…"

"Leave." He walked forward. "Who are you, a spy?"

"I'm not! Why would I be?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." He pulled out a kunai, though Winry didn't know anything but it was a sharp object.

"EEK!!!" The raven hair boy put his hands over her mouth.

"What kind of Anbu are you?" he stared at her, "Screaming at the sight of a kunai."

She thought this man was insane the way he acted. She thought the worst images in her head. _He could kill me!!!! Then eat me for food when he's hungry!!! Or even rape!!!_ She felt the tears fall down her face.

"What kind of shinobi_ cry_?" He asked. She was backed into a corner.

She slapped his hand out of the way, "You psychopath!! Let go of me!!" She screamed. He put the kunai to her neck. "Not another word or I'll slit your throat."

She shut up. She was scared. She was tired. She was lonely. He took some rope out of a pouch he had. He instantly flipped her over and began tying her wrist behind her back. Winry began to move franticly. "Let go of me!!"

"I told you to shut up!" The black haired boy took out the Kunai and put it at the base of her wrist. Then he dug it in, letting the blood come out and onto the rope and the blade.

Winry winced at the sharp pain she felt. Instantly she felt a tear escape and bit her lip.

"God, you're annoying." He said, cursing. He pulled the ropes tight around her wrists, making her yelp in pain as it dug into her open wound. Then bent down and tied her feet.

"Now," he turned her around and pushed her to the ground. Winry met his gaze. The raven haired-male narrowed his eyes and turned around. "I'm going to asked you a series of questions. Every answer you give me that I deem false, you will be marked with this kunai. Understood?"

She stared at him, "Okay…" She looked down.

"Why are you here?" He sat in front of her.

"I fell of the cliff near the waterfall." Winry began. "I woke up soaking wet and needed shelter. That's when I found this cave. I tried to start a fire to keep warm, but it wouldn't work." She said.

"Are you a Shinobi?"

The blonde looked up, "A what?"

"A Shinobi." He asked again.

"What's that?" She asked ditzy like. "Like, a traveler?"

"Stop joking with me." He said sternly. "Are you, or not?"

"What's a Shinobi?" she asked again.

"Stop screwing with me!" The man was getting angry, "Are you?"

"Since I don't know what it is, I can't be, can I?" Instantly he cut part of her arm with the kunai. She instantly shut her eyes in pain.

"Don't give me that tone." He said sternly, "Where are you from?"

"Risembool." She said.

"That's not true."

"Why not?" She asked.

"There's no such place."

"Yes there is! It's a small town in Amestris."

"No such place." He answered again.

"Then you must be from a different continent." Winry explained. "Because that's where I live."

"You're lying." He instantly said.

"No, I'm not! I'm answering all of your questions truthfully!!! It's not my fault you don't know your countries!!!" Winry was getting mad at him.

"…Do you know my name?" He asked calmly.

"Of course not. I've never seen you before in my life." She said.

"You must have hit your head when you fell." He put the kunai in his pouch and started walking away.

"No, maybe you hit your head."

The Raven boy turned.

Instantly his eyes were a shade of red. The black lines and curves in it were even more insane. They made him seem demonic, evil. She froze… "Please believe me… I don't own anything about this… I… I don't even know where I am…" She bent her head down and stared at the ground. "Please… Believe me." She whispered the words so softly they barely came out.

He walked up towards the girl. He could hear the sincerity of her words, the meaningful tone and sound and voice. She looked up at him. She was crying, and tears were falling faster down her face then she could count. Instantly the weight of all the pain and trouble he cause her came smashing on his shoulders. In the one glance of her innocent look.

The evil glare left his eyes, and slowly his eyes turned back to onyx black, and he began soften the tense look in his eyes. He turned her around and pulled the kunai out. The blonde's eyes widened.

The Raven sliced the ropes that tied her in one swift movement.

He turned around and began to sit near the fire spot. He looked at her failed attempt. He smirked. Though it was only a smirk since he never smiled. He made some weird signs with his hands. He suddenly started to breathe fire, and lit the pile of wood for warmth.

"My name's Winry. Winry Rockbell."

He turned to the blonde who finally introduced herself.

"What's you name?" she asked with a teary smile on her face.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"umm… Mr. Uchiha, sir…"

The Uchiha smirked at the formality in those words.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"You're in a forest near the hidden leaf village." He answered, "A Shinobi is a ninja. A Kunouchi is a female ninja, though they can also be called Shinobi as well. Usually they come from a village. There are villages each with a different symbol to represent them: Leaf, sand, rock, mist, clouds, waterfall, rain, stone, grass, moon, star, snow, steam," Sasuke sighed, "and sound."

"I didn't-" Winry stopped. Of course… she had asked earlier. "Wait… so ninjas exist here?"

"Of course." He pulled out a cloth from the opening in his shirt. As he unwrapped it, the cloth revealed a fish, and suck it on a stick and began to cook it.

The Uchiha sighed, "Your name is Winry, correct?"

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"I do not have anymore food. I did not expect someone else."

"Of course." She sighed.

The raven expected her. She had long blonde hair that fell to her lower back that was extremely wet, and blue eyes. She wore an outfit that said she belonged in the fields picking weeds, a country person, yet her skin was almost as pale as the moon. She had an air of innocence around her, yet she looked like she's been around the block a few times.

Sasuke stared at her, the way she seemed to have no problem putting her completely trust in him, a total stranger to her. _Winry Rockbell…_ he thought for a second. _Rockbell… _

Winry looked down, trying not to say anything stupid. "How are you?" She looked up, and gave an awkward smile.

The raven raised an eyebrow.

She pressed her hand to her head. _Damn it!_

"I'm fine." He looked back at the fish cooking.

She looked up. "The weather's really nice isn't it?"

She suddenly heard thunder crashing.

He looked back at her.

"Nevermind." She looked back down.

He smirked.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Winry looked up at Sasuke.

He pulled out a small device, and radio transmission device (A/N: NOT A CELL PHONE, MORE LIKE A WALKIE TALKIE). Winry stared in awe. "Sasuke, here."

"_**Sasuke!! Lord Orochimaru wants a status report." **_The Uchiha's smirk was gone.

"There is nothing of interest here."

"_**Lord Orochimaru had said he had run into people who caught his interest. Seen anyone around lately?" **_Sasuke turned to Winry. She shook her head no.

"I ran into a girl. She didn't seem too interesting though."

"_**One of them was a woman. Blonde."**_ He looked over to her again. She shook her head no.

"It's not her." He answered. True, she was quite interesting, but not enough for Orochimaru to care.

"_**Very well, continue searching. He had also seen two others. One blonde and short, the other wearing armor." **_

Winry's eyes widened, though she stayed completely silent.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen anyone who fits thepicture." He looked straight at the blonde woman. She knew something.

"_**Continue searching."**_

"Right." He released the button. The Uchiha glared at her.

"What's that?" She pointed at the device. "Let me take it apart!!!!" She smiled, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"What do you know?" He asked her.

Winry sighed. "I don't know anything."

"Who am I looking for?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she reached to smack him.

He grabbed her wrist. "Just answer me."

"I know them." She said grudgingly.

"Do wish to tell me their names?"

"No."

He twisted her wrist. She gasped. "Yes!" She said airy, changing her answer from before. "Edward and Alphonse!"

"Did you run into anybody here?" he asked.

"No!" She lied.

He knew.

He twisted her wrist farther. "Yes!" she gasped again, feeling her knees get weak, "A really tall male, with black hair! Looked like a girl!!! He said something about Edward an Alphonse!" She was about to cry again.

"You're coming with me." He let go of her hand and pushed her to the ground. Winry looked up at him. He was packing his things.

"Why would I go with you?" she said, acting disgusted. She hated men who thought they could do whatever they wanted just because they were good looking; that she would go without a fight.

"Because," He put his bag around his back. The raven raven bent down towards her, she prepared herself for the hit he was about give.

He gently picked her up and started to walk.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? DID YOU LIKE IT? I MADE IT ESPECIALLY LONG FOR ALL OF YOU!!!! **


End file.
